


Things Overheard in a 7Eleven

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday





	Things Overheard in a 7Eleven

"What are you doing?" the rougher looking of the 2 men asked as the trench coat wearing one picked up the last item dumped in the basket and began muttering over it (again).

"I am giving Thanks to the Lord for this bounty we are about too recieve"

"Dude, this is a 7Eleven. I seriously doubt God gives a damn about burritos."

"God is omnipresent, Dean, he very much cares about everything, even the Burritos."

"Yeah, well, if God's so concerned about snacks maybe he could summon up some Coke Zero, 'cause it looks like they're out"

"Don't blasphem, Dean. And there's some of your beverage right there" The trenchcoat wearing one said as he gestured to a display.

"Hey! how did I not see this!" He said as he loaded up on several bottles.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways" Trench coat said as the moved to the cash to pay.

After they had gone, the cashier turned to her co-worker and said "Why do we always get the freaks?"

"At least they were cute" said the other one and shrugged.


End file.
